The green eyed monster
by Kizza is a RIOT
Summary: Okay an old friend returns and makes Becker a little big jelous, plz read and review x
1. Chapter 1

**I thought it would be good to bring back an old friend to a twist...**

Jess crept up behind Becker, "Hey, what's this meeting about?" she whispered in a low voice hovering next to him.  
"Something about a new addition to the team and if you ask me we could do with more supporting military members" he added more information than needed not that Jess minded...  
"Hmmmm...I'm not sure Abby will be pleased though, it just means more pressure to kill more animals" she replied willingly defending her best friend Abby, it was the least she could do...  
"Jess, these animals are dangerous they kill people, innocent people, I'd expect you of all people to understand this..." he lectured her, she didn't look him in the eyes she felt ashamed the least thing she wanted to have to do was to choose over her best friend and the man she fancied.

Lester coughed everyone's attention as they all looked up at him. "Where's Abby?" he asked trying not to show his concern.  
"Something she had to do James" Jess answered for him not realising his embarrassment of being called by his first name, he blushed.  
"Well, as some of you may already know that there is a new recruit member joining the team today and he will specialise in the military department with Captain Becker you all know" he gestured over to Becker where he seemed to be elsewhere sharing private joke with Jess staring deeply into her eyes making her blush.  
Lester sighed "if you two love birds would care to listen" he trailed on a part of his sentence. They both looked up immediately seeing everyone's eyes on them. Jess blushed even deeper, the thought of them being 'lovebirds' was ridiculous she thought.  
"Sorry Sir" Becker addressed Lester.  
"Will everyone please meet Wilder" the man stepped forward before Matt quickly met his hand in a firm shake in his.  
"Nice to meet you" he said his Irish accent making Wilder raise his eyebrows.  
"To meet you too" he replied with a friendly smile.  
"Let me introduce you to my team" Matt gestured Wilder to follow him forward in which he did  
"This here is Conner"  
"Hi I'm Conner,...but you already know that cause Matt just told you." He rambled on with a massive smile on his face.  
"Hi Conner" he said back slightly scared.  
"This is Captain Becker our current military charge" Matt introduced-  
"Becker?" Wilder asked astonished, Becker just looked surprised.  
"Well after all these years you don't remember me?" he asked sarcastically  
"Sorry, no" Becker replied solemnly.  
"You know him?" Conner stepped in.  
Wilder nodded "Used to go to school together, he was the popular one who everyone fancied, right pain in the arse" Jess looked accusingly at Becker as if he'd just committed a serious crime of some sort.  
"I know the feeling" Matt replied.  
"Well its not _my _fault that you had no friends, i mean i can't help it if i'm good looking" Becker replied confidently. Jess rolled her eyes and Matt moved him on, "...and this is the lovely sweet Jess" he turned her pink.  
"hi" she said in the sweetest voice you could possibly imagine. Wilder looked at her for a while before he moved closer to her and said "well if all the girls were as beautiful as you I don't think i'd cope" he took her hand and bent down to kiss it gently. Matt raised his eyebrows.  
"Thanks, i guess" Jess flirted back  
"There's more where that came from..." he winked her, Becker rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"We should probably get back to work Wilder" Becker shot him a hard glare before dragging Jess off in another direction.  
"What a complete Idiot!" Becker said to Jess when out the room.  
"I dunno he's hot" Jess replied smiling to herself before she became aware of the look he gave her.  
"I mean yeah complete idiot" she quickly turned away and walked off to her dek.

**OKAY SO THEY JUST MET BUT NEXT CHAP PEOPLE GET JELOUS SO PLZ READ AND REVIEW X**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Becker?" Becker turned round to see Wilder standing before him, great!  
"What do you want?" he asked sounding pissed off.  
"Well actually i wanted to ask about Jess..." he trailed off knowing he would get the soldiers attention, Beckers head whipped round making Wilder smile. "What do you want with her?" he asked getting harsher in his voice.  
"Well i was thinking, shes a quite a beautiful girl-"  
"yes she is" becker interrupted him  
"...and to be honest she needs a man to look after her i mean after all a special girl like her doesn't deserve to be hurt"  
"no she doesn't but i can asure that she is perfectly looked after here.  
"Well im not entirely convinced, ive asked around if shes taken and i think Conner mentioned that you two share a common interest..." Wilder wedged for more information  
"She lives with me, giving Conner and Abby some space, its tempory" he gave Wilder all the answers  
"Great, so there nothing going on between you?" he double checked  
"no" he was quiet about his answer  
"Good then im gonna ask her out" Wilder said out loud  
Becker smirked "if you think Jess will be seriously interested in you then you are very wrong she doesn't go for...older men" Becker said searching for a word.  
"We'll see about that" he replied just as darkly. Then left the room


	3. Chapter 3

Becker walked up to Abby, where's Jess i have to warn her what Wilders doing" he demanded  
"He actually just went to find her just met him as well hes a bit creepy, like he was flirting with me" she said before Becker ran off to Jess' office.

He walked in before he called Jess' name but failed to see Wilder holding her against the wall, kissing her and moving his hands down to her hips and up under her top. Hurt clenched in Beckers throat as Wilder lifted her up onto the desk his hands running down to her bare legs where his hands began to move up her skirt. Jess broke off "No please Wilder, this doesn't feel right"  
"its fine Jess just relax" he replied as he pushed him self onto her moving his mouth on her neck before he saw Becker in the corner of the room, he smiled at him and stretched his tounge out to neck before she began to moan. Becker left, " Wilder stop i mean it, i don't want this"i

iPushed him off and ran out of the room.

**SORRY DONT NO WHAT THE LINE IS AND CANT GET RID OF IT IM SORRY ITS SHORT BUT THERE WILL BE MORE AND SORRY TO ALL JECKER FANS BUT I PROMISE THERE WILL BE HAPPY ENDINDS FOR ALL X**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY WITH ME I GET BORED WRITTING MY OWN STORIES SOMETIMES LIKE I COME UP WITH SOMETHING GOOD BUT THE DIALOGUE I NEED TO MAKE THE STORY MAKE SENSE BORES ME AND I JUST GIVE UP SO THIS TIME I THOUGHT I'D SKIP STRAIGHT TO THE ACTION, HERE'S THE LOWDOWN...**

**WILDER HAS TOLD BECKER TO STAY AWAY AWAY FROM JESS**

**AFTER A HARD DAYS WORK BECKER GETS FED UP WITH WILDERS LITTLE GAMES**

**SO HE DECIDES TO JUST DO WHAT HE WANTS TO DO AND THEN SEE WHAT WILDER SAYS**

**WILDERS ABOUT TO GET A SUPRISE**

**ENJOY!**

Becker stormed into the ARC, he'd just battled a sea creature and nearly did so was pretty fed up and decided he couldn't deal with Wilder's little games anymore, if he wanted Jess then he could have her but Becker was going to give in his way. Jess was talking to Abby, obviously, and Wilder kept looking over at her, Conner and Matt both stood behind Jess and Abby, Jess had her back to him so she couldn't see him coming but Conner saw.  
"Hey look it's Becker" he butted in Jess and Abby's conversation making them glance behind at him.  
"Becker, hi!" Jess smiled at him but he didn't say a word he just grabbed her by her hand pulling her hard against him, waiting a second for her to make her big brown eyes turn him hard. Then he pressed his lips gently against hers closing his eyes whilst she closed hers both of them kissing back now before he let go of her showing Wilder how she cleary wanted it back and realising himself how she was enjoying herself. Her eyes still closed she slid her hands up his cheast onto his shoulders and putting her fingers though his short brown hair holding his head closer to hers making his lips go deeper in their kiss.  
"Are you done?" she heard a familiar voice behind her and broke from Becker leaving him just standing there.  
"She's mine Becker, keep off her" Wilder pulled Jess by her hand dragging her off with him. Becker still looked shocked, Abby Conner and Matt just staring at him, he left in a different direction.

**SO WHAT DO U THINK PLZ READ AND REVIEW! X**


End file.
